Beyond the Veil
by ieleniachan
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil Harry's story continues on. This is Sirius' story about what happens on beyond the veil.


Beyond the Veil

White, what a horrible color. As far as the eye can see, everything is white. Off in the distance there is a hint of shadows that, depending on the trick of the light, could be seen as a town. Most people venture towards the shadow and never return. I can only assume that they found something in that shadowy patch that was better than the life they had before. No one ever returns from the shadow, I almost want to go there myself. But here I stay, leaning against my staff staring at The Arch. The Arch is what brought me here; it's what brings everyone here. It only allows one soul to pass through at a time. It has taken years, decades even, of experiments for me to uncover the magical properties of The Arch. I have helped many people back through The Arch though I myself have yet to take advantage of the loophole that I found.

It is indeed a loophole. Only one soul may pass at a time, always in, never out. The Arch is a prison, a prison designed specifically for me by my greatest enemy and my greatest love. She knew that once I learned of a way out, I would never take the opportunity, for I would be condemning another is my stead. When one passes through The Arch there is a small opening that if timed right, can let one soul leave. Many innocent people have wandered through The Arch, some I helped, most gave up and wandered towards the shadow. When the outside world began using The Arch for condemning criminals I was sorely tempted to escape. But where would I go? There was no need for me in the outside world. I now stand as the guide to those who come through The Arch. This is my self-given purpose until the outside world has a need for me again.

* * *

There are voices, not the usual whispers, but louder. I can't remember how many years it has been since I've heard another's voice. The Arch in the outside world must have been locked up in some vault, deemed too dangerous. It sounds like a battle out there. Perhaps someone was caught trying to steal something and they are now fighting for a way out. I hope they don't think The Arch is a way out; this place is a fate worse than death.

The curtains flutter, the magic is trying to draw in more souls. It reminds me of how a Dementor acts when it's ready to feed. I suppose soul magic is one of the most powerful out there. Something must be fueling the magic keeping me here. Perhaps the lost souls that wander to the shadow renew the magic. I am not about to wander there myself just prove my theory. I may be a learned man but I am no fool, though I was fool enough to trust my lady, the same one that imprisoned me here.

"STUPIFY!"

The shout drew me from my musing. I can feel The Arch latching on to another soul. Now would be the time for me to make my escape. I almost do too. What if the man that I condemn here is an innocent guard of the vault? What if he is a paid thief that has a family that relies on his escapades? Who am I to condemn a man to a fate of nothingness when I could help him escape and live? As I debate with myself I can feel the magic changing, my opportunity has passed. Now I must greet my new companion and hope that I can help free him, if ever. Who knows how many years it will be before another soul is entrapped by The Arch.

The curtains draw back and a man flies through, as though he was blasted into The Arch. He is unconscious from the spell that brought him here. I take a moment to study him. He has long black shaggy hair and clothes that appear to be very old, dated even. The style of robes is very different than the last person that arrived here. This confirms that it has been many years since the last person. Oh how swiftly time passes. This man's face I can tell is young but somehow also aged, as though he lived through hell and back. He is not injured that I can tell, I pick up his wand to examine. It's very smooth with little wear, either he takes better care of his wand than his personage or it's a new wand, most likely the latter. I suppose it's time to meet my new companion.

* * *

He jumps up with a gasp, looking around wildly while searching his pockets, for his wand I assume. When he spots me he pauses, Ha and looks very confused. I might as well greet him, maybe that will calm him.

"Hello good sir, it appears you have the misfortune, like so many others before you, of coming across The Arch."

Nope he's still gaping at me like a fish.

"Perhaps if you told me your name we could be better acquainted, hmmm?"

That seemed to work. He thinks for a moment, as though trying to remember who he is. I wait patiently, since there isn't anything else more interesting at the moment. The sounds of battle have faded. It seems like this man and I will be waiting quite a while for the next opportunity to escape.

"My Name? Uh… Sirius. Yeah, Sirius Black."

"Well Sirius, my name is Myrddin Emrys or Merlin if you prefer. We have much to discuss and a seemingly infinite amount of time to do so, Shall we begin?"


End file.
